esimfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
FAQ
FAQ - Foire aux questions Account *'How many accounts can I open?' One user may create/administrate a single E-sim citizen account. If you have a sibling or a friend who also wants to play, please notify Game Operators by using Shared IP form (which can be found on support channel on Rizon, or in Laws). It is not allowed to have transactions between accounts on same IP other than referral gold. They can't be in same Military Unit or work for each other. *'What should I do if I have forgotten my password?' On the login page, under the button login you will find a link called "Forgot password". Click on it and fill in your e-mail address. System will send you further information how to reset your password by email. *'Can I change my username (citizen name)?' Citizen's name change is available, it costs 3.99 EUR or 40 gold. You can find this option at your profile under the picture. If you registered from facebook and have a randomly generated name, you will be able to change it once for free on change name page. *'How can I use my own image on my profile?' If you want to change your image - go to your profile and click on 'Edit profile'. There you'll be able to choose and upload your photo to the site. The maximum size of the image is 200kb. *'How much does E-sim cost?' It's absolutely free to register your citizen on E-sim and start playing. *'I'm banned. What do I need to do?' When banned, you may post an appeal on http://tickets.e-sim.org/ (in tickets section) by explaining the situation so SGO or GOA could understand. You can also come to the support channel of your server and ask for an explanation. Game play *'After I've registered in E-sim, what should I do next?' The daily tasks list from the home page can help you. It is stated under the main information of the player. *'How can I quickly learn the basics of the game?' Completing missions gives a quick overview of the game for the player. All the information about the game can be found on the E-sim official Wiki. It is here that you can contact the wikia administrator, in order to solve any doubts you may have. You can also access the official forum. *'What is health and what is it good for?' Health represents your citizen's energy and vitality levels. FOOD *Q5* 0.12-0.135 Gold Seller: andersion225 Price: 0.13g Seller: macecito90 Price: 0.13g Seller: TunEco Price: 0.13g Buyer: ★ OverPowered Price: 0.125g Buyer: Eftinas Price: 0.125 G Buyer: ★ Confucious Price: 0.125g Buyer: vman Price: 0.125g Buyer: Hungary Org Price: 0.12g *'What are experience points and how can I earn them?' Experience points (xp) represent the knowledge level a citizen reaches in E-sim. User can receive 14 experience points (5 for fighting, each day health restored to 50%, + 5 for working + 4 for training) per day with minimal effort. Additionally, xp will be received in accordance with this list: * 5 xp for uploading avatar (gained only once) * 1 xp for each fight * 5 xp for working * 4 xp for training * 1 xp for voting * 50 xp for winning congress elections * 500 xp for winning presidental elections *'How can I add friends in E-sim?' When viewing the profile page of another citizen, you have the "Add to your friends list" button. After you click it, an alert is sent to the other citizen and if your friendship request is accepted, he/she is automatically added to your friends list. You can see your friends' shouts on the homepage which allows you to keep in touch with them more easily. *'What are the shouts in E-sim?' Shouts are used in E-sim as a way to communicate with the community. You can see the shoutbox on the homepage with three types of tabs: Country, Military unit and Friends . Keep in touch with your friends and update them about any recent events in E-sim that you are involved in (e.g.: "I've created a new company" or "I am now a member of the LNP party in Lithuania"). *'How can I fight in E-sim?' You can see if your country is involved in a war (a resistance war too) by viewing the battles list accessible from the homepage. After you decide which battle you should fight in, you simply click the 'Fight' button on that page. In order to get a higher damage, try to use weapons. During the battle you will lose health (-10 each fight), but your help may prove to be decisive in some battles. Your damage is also influenced by your rank. More information you can find at tutorial Fighting. *'How can I create a newspaper?' In order for a citizen to create a newspaper, he/she must have at least level 4 experience. In the menu, under the ‘My places’ tab, you have the 'Newspaper' button. If you are not a newspaper owner you can become one for the cost of 2 Gold. Newspapers in E-sim are a strong communication tool between citizens and also are considered to be the main source of propaganda and advertisements for the entities within E-sim. *'What are contracts used for?' Contracts allow citizens to loan money / items / equipment to other citizens at relatively low risk. Using contract citizens can barter resources, buy/sell products, borrow/lend money, etc. When making a contract, citizens can choose following contract items: Product / Money / Debt *'Where I can find my debts?' Your debts are listed at Navigation->My Places->Contracts. Do not pay your debt by donating money directly to the lender! Use pay debt button instead. *'How to make a contract?' Go to Navigation->My Places->Contracts. Create & edit new template. Propose the template to one of your friends (you only can propose contract to friends). Economy *'How can I donate products or money to another citizen?' In each citizen profile you have the 'Donate items' and 'Donate money' buttons. After you click on it, you'll access the donation panel where you can transfer your products or E-sim currency to other citizens. *'How do I get a job?' The first step is to visit the job market. Here you will be able to browse through all the job offers posted by companies in E-sim and pick the job you feel is both secure and well-paying. *'How do I create a company?' To create a company you must first move to the region you want to create the company in. Then go to Navigation -> Companies -> Create company. Creating a company costs 20 gold. You can also buy companies from the market. Military *'How do I become a soldier?' Everyone is a soldier, but in order to become a part of an organised group you must first meet their requirements and contact their leader or recruitment head. *'How can I join a Military Unit?' Firstly go My Places -> Military unit. Then press 'Join an existing Military Unit'. From here you can apply to join a military unit. You can see the requirements that each MU has set in order to approve members, and then APPLY. When applying you will able to write a small text to persuade the leader to accept you. *'How to create MU?' Firstly go My Places -> Military unit. Then press 'Create a New Military Unit'. Creating a new Military Unit automatically makes you leader of this unit. As the leader you will have some specific options. *'How much does a MU cost?' Politics *'How do I become a member of congress?' You must win the congress elections which are held on the 25th of each month. *'How many congressmen does each country get?' Each country can have a maximum of 20 congressmen. *'How can I become president of a country?' You must win the elections for president. The Candidate with the most votes wins. The winning candidate also recieves a President Medal and 5 Gold. What should I do if ...my family wants to play e-Sim and we share the same IP? If you share an IP adress or a PC with another player you must fill in the Shared IP Form for Primera, Secura or Suna. You will be prohibited to have any transactions, work for each other and be in the same MU. See more here. ...I want to delete my E-sim account? It is impossible to delete your account. You can ask a GO, SGO or GOA to ban your account permanently by sending a private message in game to them. ...I want to move to another region? Use the travel option from the homepage. It only requires that you have at least one moving ticket in your inventory, which can be acquired from your country's marketplace. Moving also affects your health, depending on the quality of the ticket. You also have the option to apply for citizenship in another country if you have moved to a region in another country. ...I want to move my company to another region? Firstly, travel to the region where you want to relocate your company. Go to My Places -> Companies, click on any company you want to relocate, the option will be right under the Upgrading section. You can see relocation prices here.